There's Just Something There
by Taco4Life
Summary: Dimitri's different. Rose always knew that but now he's even acting different than himself. Lissa's in trouble. She needs Rose's help. But can Rose help both of them? What about her own problems? Story's better than summary. Please review!
1. The Dream

I didn't hear the footsteps slush through the puddles to give me warning of approach.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Rose?" That sweet, velvet voice that I knew anywhere…

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" His Russian accent laced with his low voice was enough to make me loose it.

"I was just…uh…getting on my way…"

I stood up and was walking quickly in a random direction, half hoping he wouldn't follow.

But he easily caught up. "Roza."

That was it. I stopped immediately. Any other words and any other blocks would've been totally useless because I would've kept moving but that name…My Russian nickname could stop _time_ if it wanted to.

"Yeah?" I managed to choke out.

"Tell me," he breathed. He was so close to me…Why was he taking such risks? Why was he being so affectionate? It was almost impossible to get through his tough mentor bravado. What changed?

It was broad daylight (the middle of the night for us) and the snow and turned to slush – but that did _not_ mean it wasn't cold. Because it was.

I was sitting on a bench on the edge of campus where I thought no one would find me but somehow, like always, he knew where I was and he knew to find me.

I looked him up and down and soaked up every little piece of him I could. His shoulder-length drown hair was down. He was wearing his duster and some blue jeans – his usual get-up. With every breath he took, little white puffs of water vapor appeared.

That's when I looked up into his chocolate eyes.

That's when I got lost in them.

That's when he leaned down…!

And that's when I woke up.


	2. The Accident

My eyes shot open and it was still light out. I checked the little digital clock on my bed stand and it was three in the afternoon so everyone should be asleep for a few more hours. I turned on my other side and put the blanket over my head. I couldn't breathe so I threw the blanket off and curled up.

After several feeble attempts to fall back asleep - back into that magical dream (secretly hoping I'd start where I left off) - I gave it up and decided to take a walk. Preferably in the woods where no one could find me; i wanted to be alone.

I managed to get out and go into the trees without being seen. I went deep enough to where I could hardly desipher if it was light out. I had many hours to spare,  
>anyway.<p>

I walked for a while and got lost in my thoughts. I ended up sitting on a dry spot on the ground after a little while. I decided to check up on Lissa and, as I suspected, she was asleep. She was reliving the crash just like she did most nights. Only this time, Cristain was there...

{It was dark and rainy outside my window. Rose, Andre, Mom, Dad, and I were driving and Mom, Dad, and Andre were in a disagreement yet again. I'd tuned out a long time ago but before i did, Andre was saying something about a girl I'd never heard of before. Some Mia person? Apparently he was feeling guilty. I brushed it off.

Rose and I exchanged glances and smiled. Her dark brown hair was fanned out all around her shoulders down to her breast and her eyes sparkled. She was wearing a navy blue tank top that was revealing yet beautiful on her. I was thankful she was here or I'd feel totally left out of everything. I wondered if that's ever how she felt.

I didn't have much time to ponder it, though, because suddently the car jerked out of control and I didn't even get a chance to scream before the car flipped.

My mom was franticly and uselessly spinning the wheel in different directions, trying to avoid the inevitable. We flipped for the second and final time and I heard something snap - Andre's neck. I screamed and I screamed even more when my dad's yelling ceased and my mom's frantic arms went limp. I finally and painfully looked over at Rose. She was bleeding from a tremendous gash in her forehead and from her nose, she had cuts all over her face, and bruises were blooming all over her. But there was one thing about her that made me go into a fit: her eyes were closed.

I felt an unusual tingly, magical feeling flood through my body as I grabbed her hand. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and her lips spread into a pained smile. I was still crying over my family but there was a little speck of hope left: Rose.

Then Christian was there holding me and Rose's scars were healed; I felt almost complete.}

Knowing Lissa was left happy and asleep (also known as she was in no immediate danger), I snapped out of her head and went back to my own scrambled thoughts. I was still pretty hooked on the whole "Dimitri and Tasha" thing. Was he really going to guard her? Well, then again, why wouldn't he? It was an opportunity of a lifetime for him. He could have children, a consistent marriage, and a good, well-paying job. The thought of Dimitri and Tasha being close to each other, holding and touching each other, well, it made something in my chest hurt. I didn't believe in heartbreak. I thought girls were being dumb and over-dramatic but here i am, experiencing it first-hand. And i did NOT like it.

Maybe i just needed to think of something else.

For the next hour all I did was try and think of useless, worthless things but somehow, on EVERY SINGLE THOUGHT, it always ended up with the nagging question, "Will Dimitri leave me for Tasha?"

That's why I decided it would be good to walk around some more. And when even walking didn't help, I decided to jog. At least then I could concentrate on breathing and keeping my head up and, most importantly, NOT ON DIMITRI!

Until i bumped right into his tall frame. My luck.

"Dimitri!"

"Rose, what are you doing?" His inquiry was spoken stonily. Was he angry with me?

"Not you, sir," I mocked, sneering at the word 'sir'.

"Rose!" he said, obviously exasperated. "Why are you out of your dorm so early?"

"Technically, it's late."

He looked at me.

"What are YOU doing out of YOUR room so early?" I asked, taking a different road.

He wasn't impressed.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "I was just out jogging...preparing."

"Preparing?" he asked skeptically.

"For class. Aren't you proud of me?"

"I'd be more proud if you weren't lying to me."

"I'd like it if you would drop it. What does it matter to you anyway? You won't have to put up with me for much longer," I let slip out. So much for acting nonchalant.

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I hissed, jabbing my finger at his chest. Might as well let it all out. I've done the damage already, might as well follow it through. "You know, Tasha. Ring a bell?"

"Yes, it does," he said, stiffening.

"Whatever," I muttered. "I'm going back to my room."

"No, you won't," he growled, grabbing my arm and twirling me atound to face him. We were face to face. At one inch away from his face, my breathing hitched.

"And why not?" I managed to gasped out.

"You'll see. Follow me." 


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

"Where are we going?" I demanded yet again. The question was starting to sound a little whiny - more like 'bitchy' - but I couldn't help it - he wasn't answering the damn question!

"For the millionth time, Rose: You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises!"

I swear I could almost FEEL him roll his eyes. He muttered, "I do now."

I had no clue where this man was taking me or what the reason was. As I looked around, I didn't recognize anything. I noticed that we weren't heading back toward my dorm - no, we were heading in the total opposite direction: deeper into the trees. I couldn't help but let my mind wander free. I ventured about what we were doing. Training? Most likely not.  
>It wasn't too bad of a guess though, but i highly doubted that was what he was up to. The day hadn't even started, first of all. Second of all, we weren't heading toward the gym, and last, he was in way too much of a rush for it to result in something so ordinary. Something new about the Strigoi? Not likely, but not totally out of the question. I remember he'd told me how I'd acted like a grown-up and he could trust me and all that - which I had effectively ruined only a moment later.<p>

I tried to keep up with his long strides the best I could. I didn't want to be a baby about it - which is exactly why I planned on not telling him - but I was still tired and desparately wanted him to slow his pace. He neer did this kind of thing, though, so I kind of wanted to know what he was up to.

As if reading my mind, Dimitri swept me off my feet and muttered something under his breath about me "slowing him down".  
>I wanted to sock him ine the face, but it was true: I was slowing us down. Big time.<p>

I'd be squirming and fighting in his arms if the warmth radiating off him wasn't so damn pleasurable. His strong arms that encircled me supporting my weight was surely more amazing than traveling on a cloud. If I hadn't known better I would've thought that he wasn't even walking at all - that's how graceful he was.

I closed my eyes and pretended we weren't hiding what we felt for each other, we both didn't have to guard Lissa - he would be relocated (somewhere near me where we could still be around each other all the time) - and everything was simply perfect.

And, if I was in my imaginary perfect world, I might as well make Dimitri shirtless.

We were coming to a stop and when I reluctantly opened my eyes, his lips were tugging at the corners. "Were you asleep?"

"Did it LOOK like I was asleep?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be asking."

I sighed and hopped down. "Where are we?" I asked, looking at a cabin-looking building. It wasn't too small, but it stook to the basics. It kind of looked like one of those housed you'd make out of Linkin-Logs when you were five years old. The area couldn't be more than 100 feet. There was only a little gap in the trees where the cabin was. I could see the spider webs on the window and there was moss climbing up the cabin from the bottom up. It almost looked like the ground was trying to eat it - bring it back to where it came from. Or maybe I was just crazy.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked me inside. And I was right. But on the other hand, I was wrong. I was right when I thought it stuck to the basics: there was just a bed, bedstand, and a shelf full of pictures. But I was way wrong when I'd pictured this place as a dusty, dirty, moldy, junk place. Because it wasn't. The bed was freshly made, the floor looked like it was swept and mopped all the time, and swiping my finger on the shelf, I got not one speck of dust on my finger.

My eyebrows shot up in impressment. "Nice place you got here, Comrade."

His lips twitched in a feeble attempt not to smile. "Thanks. I wanted to show you it. But there is a reason I brought you here, Roza."

"I got that when you were in such a rush that a tsunami wouldn't have fazed you."

His smile got a tad bit bigger. I barely noticed the difference because I was staring like a dumbass. "That might be true."

I was thrilled that he was letting me have some reign for once. And a little suspicious. "What's up, Dimitri. For real."

"I wanted to tell you something for a while but i kind of wanted it to be perfect. Take another look around."

It wasn't until then that i noticed candles skatted around. And rose pedals on the bed. And when Dimitri clapped his hands, something magical happened. 


	4. WOW!

When I noticed these things, in the same moment, I heard Dimitri's hands clasp together, making a loud BANG. I winced, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I experienced something truly awe-inspiring.

All the candles had been lit, but what I hadn't noticed before that had my eyes stupidly well up with tears was that the candles were all arranged in a certain pattern: One big heart with about a hundered little hearts surrounding it.

"Did you do all of this?" I managed to choke out between my sobs. "Did you arrange the candles like that?"

He strolled ocer to me and took my tiny, shaking hands in his strong, steady ones with one of his rare grins plastered on his face. "I wanted this to be perfect on every level."

Any useless, worthless things that i might have said and probably later regretted were conveniently cut off when he smothered his lips against mine.

It started off slow,soft, and something I would've barely considered a kiss with anyone else; but this wasn't just anybody, this was Dimitri and even the smallest things to me were considered Earth shattering.

But after a few seconds, I could tell he broke - any self control, any hold back simply disappeared. Our kiss took off into an animal passion, lust filled, eat-each-other's-face-off kind of kiss. And I savored every second of it. Who knew - this could be our last encounter especially when he leaves with Tasha... That bitch. But I wasn't about to spend this precious time I had with Dimitri worrying about Tasha. No. I was planning on doing the exact opposite - I was going to live it up.

We stood there in the middle of the cabin making out for a while until until my breathing began to slow to it's normal pace. Once that happened, I felt Dimitri growl and his hand slid up under my shirt. My breathing hitched big time and I felt him chuckle against my lips. My nails bit into his back which seemed to amuse him even more - which kind of aggitated me.

"Careful, love," he muttered, his breathing also ragged. It brouhgt me pleasure that I could take his breath away - literally.

"No," I growled against his lips, making him chuckle even more. I scrunched my hands into fists, taking his shirt with them, effectively pulling him about as close as he could get - but still not close enough.

"Dimitri?" I moaned against his lips.

"Yes, Roza?" My name sent a shock wave through me.

"I want - need - you."

As if agreeing silently, he ripped off my shirt and threw me on the bed, unbuttoning one of his buttons on his shirt in the process. When he lay down next to me, I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it apart, mesmorized at the sight of his golden, rock solid abs.

We lay there, studying each other and our breathing slowed by just a little. I was still in shock from everything that has happened so far. I didn't have much time to contemplate this, though, because then I heard Dimitri's voice speak up.

"Roza, you're my angel, and I swear I'll never leave you," he breathed, his voice as magical and deep like windchimes then topped off with the lace of a russian accent...

I took my finger and was tracing the lines on his chest. "But what about when you leave?" His raised eyebrow made me realize just how stupid I souded so I decided to rephrase. "I meant, what about when you have to go...guard Tasha?" I managed. I tried to cover the sob that was threatening to escape and sound nonchalant, but he saw right through me - like always.

"I meant what I said before, Roza: I'm staying."

I was about to ask why, but suddenly my mind and body felt no longer connected; my brain decided to ask why but one it had that decided, I kissed him. There was so much urgancy in that kiss and he knew what that meant...

Eventually, somehow, we managed to get all our clothes skattered around the cabin. We fooled around for a long time. Every touch, every breath, everything was so worth it. If even once in my life I'd felt like dying, this made up for that. Why hadn't we done this the whole time? What had he said before? Ah, yes. He wanted this to be perfect - and it really, truly was. I wondered if he'd ever done this before because everything he did was simply magical. After a long time, he finally settled but nothing was happening.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" I panted.

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"You're kidding, right? I thought you'd thought this through!"

"I did. I'm just not so sure. I don't want you to do anything you think you have to."

"You realize that this is vertually the WORST time to consider this, right?"

He grinned. "Yes, I understand."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Dimitri, I have no idea why you're doing this, but I love you."

"I love you too, my Roza," he whispered, as if afraid if he was too loud, I would disappear or he'd wake up. That was my exact feelings throughout this whole thing, but somehow, this just felt too real.

We gazed at each other for too long, leaving my impatient. He seemed to see the decision in my eyes and I saw the agree-  
>ment in his. So we started where we left off...<p>

Hey guys! Wuzzup, chicas? Kaykay, so I know these chapters haven't been my best work, but i only get a little time on the computer. Plus, I'm also only 13 so i'm not the best author out there. I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, though, so plz review!

3~ Me (a.k.a. Taco4Life)  
>im out. PEACE PEEPS! ^_^ <p>


	5. The Morning After

I woke up with the biggest smile plastered on my face. I lay there watching him just breathe in and out. His eyelids were closed and he had a tiny smile on his face.

In.

I was only in my black lacey bra and thong. He was just in his boxers. He looked so peaceful...

Out.

I very lightly traced my finger over his tanned chest. I started making little shapes. I went up to his nipple and drew a heart around it, careful not to touch it.

In.

I was so comfortable, laying here next to him. He was so warm that the cold of the cabin didn't bother me in the least.

Out.

"Roza..."

I stopped breathing when he sighed my name. Was he awake? I checked and his eyes were still closed and his breathing was still coming out in normal, lengthy sighs. Was he dreaming about me? That sent happiness mixed with insecurities through me. I wished I could know what he was dreaming of...

In.

The way his face was not masked for once brought me peace. He always acted so tough, but in truth, behind everything, I thought he was a really sensitive, loving person.

Out.

I hated myself a second later: I really had to pee. I tried to ignore it; I wanted to stay right here with him forever.  
>Did this place even have a bathroom. I really didn't want to know that answer. But it was really pressing on me.<p>

In.

I tried to be as silent as possible; I didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber...

Out.

I slid over to the edge of the bed very, very carefully. I tested the floorboard to see if it would squeak and give me away. When I thought it wouldn't creek, I got up and threw on his button-up shirt, not bothering with the buttons, leaving it open.

I walked outside and did my business. When I walked back in, I walked straight over to the pictures on the shelf. Dimitri and Tasha hugging. Dimitri had a huge grin on his face that he hardly ever used with me. It was a relaxed, fun grin.

I felt a tug of jealousy and hurt in my chest.

Then I remembered what he'd said about not leaving me last night - well, this morning. But what if he was just saying that to make me feel better?

Why was I doubting Dimitri?

That's when I saw a dusty picture. I got the sleeve of Dimitri's shirt.

And then I kind of wished I hadn't once I saw...

Dimitri was with Tasha in the mountains. He was wearing his duster and Tasha was curled up in it too. But Tasha was also on her tip-toes, reaching up and kissing him.

The tug at my chest was so intense this time that I suddenly couldn't see through my eyes because it was so blurry. Before I had a chance to do anything about it, I let out a tiny sob, at least ten or twelve tears had fallen on the picture, and a set of arms were around me.

"Good morning, my angel," Dimitri whispered in my ear, kissing my on my cheek. As if something had electicuted him, he jumped back, still looking at me. It took all I had not to look over to see if he was okay, showing the tears glistening on my face. "Rose? Are you crying?"

To answer him, an uninvited sob escaped my lips. "No," I attempted, but my voice broke.

"Rose, what's the matter?" He sounded a little hysterical.

"Nothing." But my fucking voice broke again. Damn it! I needed to stop that.

"Roza..." he breathed. I automatically looked at him, hiding behind my hair. Through a little gap in my hair, I saw his hurt and shocked expression, still touching his lip. I wondered if that's how he knew I was crying; did he kiss a tear?

I couldn't speak. I didn't know really if I couldn't or wouldn't. He seemed to understand. I pointed at the picture instead. He grabbed it from my frozen hands and then they suddenly went limp - as did the rest of me. I fell on the floor,  
>but since my whole body was numb, the only way I knew was that everything was taller than it was before and by Dimitri's shocked and worried expression. I heard buzzing which I assumed was Dimitri asking if I was okay but I wasn't sure; all I could think about was the picture.<p>

When I finally came back to normal, I realized I was sitting on the floor on the edge of the bed with my arms around my knees and dry tear streaks that were sticky. I wanted to wash my face because the dry tears were pissing me off but then I remembered how I had to resort to the woods as a source of a toilet. I looked up and Dimitri was sitting on the bed with a look of shock and surprise frozed on his face. I wondered how long we'd been like that. I wondered what time it was.

So I resorted to Lissa.

{Where is she? "Rose?" I call out. Nobody's up quite yet, but they will be in the next hour. How can she just dissapear?  
>This is so unlike her. She's been missing ever since I got up to find her. I really need to talk to her. I wonder if Christian is up yet. Maybe he could help me look...<p>

No, because if I ask him for help looking for her, then he'll want to know why I need to talk to her and I really want to tell Rose first.

That is if I ever find her!}

I got out. She needed me. I didn't care how much pain I was in, I needed to get off my lame ass and find her. I could deal with this childish shit later.

"Dimitri?" My voice wasn't in good use, either. Man, if Lissa finds out that I'm hurt, she won't take her problem serioulsy, whatever it was.

I was something spark in his eyes, showing me that he could hear me so I kept talking. "I need to go to Lissa. You still have about an hour to be out here. Are you going to be okay?"

A slight nod was all I needed - even though I knew that he was most definitely NOT okay. That could wait for later. Everything could. But right now, Lissa was my top priority. 


	6. Full Attenion

I walked out, worrying about Dimitri. I knew that I shouldn't because Lissa needed my full attention right now but I couldn't help it; I was leaving him alone out in the woods while he was probably in shock from the last glimpse I'd gotten – if not then he might've been having a stroke or something.

I was walking through the woods when I felt something from Lissa – a tug, pulling me into her mind.

{I'm really freaking out. Why hasn't Rose come back yet? Everyone is probably about to get up and start getting ready for their classes. If I don't find her soon, I'm going to throw a fit. Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? I hate not knowing what's going on – especially without Rose to comfort me. And if she wasn't here soon, I would have to talk to Christian which I really didn't want to do without Rose knowing first.}

I pulled out. I wanted to hurry and being in her mind was certainly slowing me down. So was my feelings about Dimitri but I was just going to have to get over that, now wasn't I?

I started pumping my legs as fast as they would go; I didn't want her going to drastic measures if I didn't show up soon.

I looked straight ahead, concentrating on the things I knew about running to make me go faster: head up, arms pumping, legs at an even pace, breathe through my nose, head up, arms pumping...

I was on the edge of campus so I slowed my pace and checked in Lissa's mind to see where she was and if she was almost calm. She was on the East wing – nearing Adrian's dorm. What was she doing?

Holy fuck she was going to see him.

What the hell? Since when did this start happening? Has this been going on for a long time? What was she going to him for? I would search her mind for answers, but I really didn't know which question to start with.

I needed to get to her – quick.

But the East wing was on the other side of campus! I wouldn't be able to get there in time! Well, not with that attitude, I tried to convince myself.

I pumped my legs harder than they've ever gone. When I get my hands on her...I thought to myself.

My hair was whipping in the wind and I could barely feel my feet touch the ground; I felt like I was flying.

I finally got to the East wing but it was too late – Lissa had gone in and they were talking. Fuck.

{"Lissa. What are you doing here?" he says as if it's a pleasant surprise. His eyes are droopy, his air is disheveled, and he smells strongly of alcohol but that obviously didn't faze me because I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Adrain!" I tackle him, catching him off guard.

He recovers quickly and wraps his arms around me, too.

That's when Rose suddenly burst through the door.}

"Liss, what the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"Rose! Oh, thank goodness!" she said with a sob of relief. "Where have you been?" she asked furiously.

"I think I have a better question for you," I told her, giving Adrian a LOOK.

"Calm down, Rose, I was just going to ask him if he's seen you around," she told me, giving me a LOOK.

"Is this your first time hanging out with him?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

I checked her mind. "I don't know why you bother lying to me, Liss."

"Me neither," she admitted.

"So, were you planning on staying here?"

I guess she saw the look in my eyes and made a quick decision. "No, I'll come with you. I needed to talk to you anyway." I guessed she saw the look in my eyes again. "But of course you already knew that."

I smiled and we started to walk away when Adrian decided to finally speak up. "Leaving so soon, little dhampir?"

I swirled around to look at him with irritation in my eyes. "Yes," I said maybe a little too harshly.

He put his arms up in a sing of peace. "Okay," he said to me. Then his attention was directed to Lissa. "Come again, little dhampir's little friend."

They smiled at each other and I made gagging sounds, pulling her away.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said stonily. I felt bad to have my problems affect my attitude toward my best friend.

"So, Liss, what's so important?"

"You mean you don't know?" she asked a little shocked.

"Nope. I figured you wanted to tell me in person. Right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for, y'know, respecting that."

I smiled. "No problem. So what's up, Liss? For real."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself and I figured if it was that major then maybe I should do the same. "Listen, Rose, you know I love you, right?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, you know I love Christian, too, right?" she said, welling up.

I nodded. "Lissa, are you okay?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, hold on. I need to get this out. You could look in my head to make this quicker but I'm still going to tell you." She looked up, took another deep breath, looked me in the eye and continued once again.

"I'm pregnant."

**All right, peepz. Well, I really don't know how long I'm going to continue this story. It really isn't my best work and all my chapters are really short. I'm not getting a lot of reviews telling me to continue so I honestly don't know if you all like it or not and I want to write something that people like. I'm going to keep this one going for a few more chapters and more if I find more people like it. I hope y'all liked it, tho! Plz review. (:**

**3 ~ me (a.k.a. Taco4Life)**

**I'm done. Peace, love!**


	7. Oh, Lissa

I couldn't speak for a few moments. I felt the blood flush out of my face, I felt my stomach clench, my mouth was cottony, and my breathing came in little gasps. I wasn't really sure if she was still talking because all I could hear was a little buzz. I felt something shake me and I snapped out of my little reverie.

Lissa was standing in front of me with concern traced all over her face. "Rose? I'm so sorry," she sobbed, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her, unable to think of something to say that would help. What does she want to hear? What was she expecting from me? I wanted to look in her mind to find the answer but I felt like I couldn't do that. It almost felt like cheating for once. I only wanted to use my 'special gift' if it was absolutely necessary.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked but my voice was strained.

She looked at me with gratitude for talking to her instead of seaching her for answers that she might not want me to know yet. "What can I do? I'm going to have a baby, Rose. A BABY. I have to talk to Christian about it, though, and that's really freaking me out. I mean – "

"Why are you freaking out?" I inturrupted.

"Well, what if he gets upset? What if he doesn't want it...or...me?"

I could tell how she felt about that. She was dreading it more than anything. "He's going to stay with you through this, Liss."

"But, Rose, what if he doesn't? What if he's not the guy I thought he was? What if he's just not ready?"

Vasalissa Dragamir, listen to me. If he doesn't stay with you, it won't be the end of things. And you won't be alone, I swear. I'll be with you every step of the way whether he's a dick or not, got it?" I said fiercely.

She half smiled and I could feel the love and security she felt through the bond and on her face. "Thank you so much, Rose."

We hugged for a while until her sobbing was more under control. I pushed her until she was an arm-length away, tucked a loose piece of hair out of her eyes, and wiped a tear away with my thumb. "Are you going to be okay to go to class?" I asked her. "Because you know I'll stay with you if you feel like you need to ditch."

"Thanks, Rose, but I need to face the world sometime."

"You're so strong. I love you, Liss," I said, pulling her into a hug.

We stayed like that a few more minutes until she spoke. "You know, we have a little while until we have to head to our first class. We could hang for a while."

"Sounds great," I told her. "How long?"

"About half an hour."

I thought about that. "Better than nothing. You wanna go to your place?"

"Sure. I need to get ready and make sure Christian is okay," she said, her voice dropping to a pained whisper at his name.

I put my arm around her, pulling her closer as we walked to her dorm. We walked in and Christian was pacing the bedroom. When he spotted Lissa, he let out a cry of relief. "Lissa, thank God!" he laughed, pulling her out of my arms and into his. Then he let her go and took a step back, sobering up a bit. "Where the HELL have you BEEN, Lissa? I was fucking worried!"

She looked back at me. In her eyes was panic and uncertainty. "ROSE," she mouthed. "HELP!"

I nodded slightly to show her I'd understood. Then I turned to Christian. "Christian, calm down."

"Rose, stay out of this," he mocked, still obviously worried about Lissa even though she was still here. No matter how much a hated his bullshit attitude, he was a good person and I had no idea why Lissa was so worried about confiding in him.

I gave him a LOOK that told him that he's better shut the fuck up of I'd shut him up and it was going to HURT. I guess he understood because he obeyed.

"Okay, Christian," I began. "You'd better sit down. We only have about twenty minutes to do this so you're going to have to cooperate and listen to whatever Lissa is about to tell you."

I kturned around and gave her a little nod, allowing her to begin. She stepped up and sat down next to Christian. Uncomfortable with that for now, she got up as soon as she'd sat and Christian looked a little perturbed. And confused.

"Liss, what's going on?" Christian spoke up.

"Well..." she started. Her eyes were welling up already.

"Lissa!" Christian said, alarmed now.

"Christian, let me finish," she told him, her voice breaking.

He looked startled at her being hurt which filled me with compassion, love, understanding, hope...No wait, that was how Lissa was feeling. Damn, I was already getting sucked into her head and we've barely begun the conversation. If I was lucky, I might get out in a few years.

"Okay, well, it's like this: um I uhh...well, the thing is...Christian, before I tell you," she stuttered. "I just want to tell you that I love you so much. I want to be with you and you only and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Fuck, Liss, what the hell is going on?"

"I-I-I'm p-p-p-p-pregnant-t-t-t!" she sobbed.

A look of shock passed over his face, freezing him in place. Different emotions ran across his face in the few minutes following that. Lissa and I stayed as silent as possible, giving him space, time to think, and time to comprehend the truth of it all. We must have stayed like that for about ten minutes until Lissa couldn't handle it anymore.

"Christian," she whispered, obviously worn out already. "I don't know how you feel about this," she said, placing her hand gently over the lower region of her stomach that the baby would currently be renting out and would stay for the next few months. "But I know that I love you and the baby. I'm going to keep it..."

His head shot up in shock and almost disgust. "Keep it? You don't really think I'd...That I'd...Make you kill it?" When she didn't answer and looked away in shame, he continued, his voice rising. "Lissa, do you really think that low of me?" He was yelling now. "I'm going to love that baby more than anything and you, too! Don't you ever think differently! I mean, really Lissa!"

A fresh set of tears streamed down her face and I felt a little uncomfortable there but I knew I couldn't leave; Lissa needed me right now.

He saw how upset he'd made her and his face softened and he walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Lissa, I love you so much. And I know that when this baby comes, we'll be ready and even if we're not, we'll love it enough that it'll grow up to be bitchin' just like his dad." They smiled weakly at his lame ass joke. Ugh, the sappy moments. I'd almost rather the yelling.

"Christian, I have to go to class and so do you," Lissa whispered, breaking the silence with her barely audible voice.

"No," he whispered back. Their foreheads had been touching ever since his little speech and their hands had been locked together, their eyes were closed...It was so romantic and I felt that I should leave but too scared that it would ruin their precious moment. "Stay here with me today," he told her.

"I can't, love. I have to go..." she said. I had a feeling that if he asked her one more time then she would cave and curl up with him all day instead of doing what she was supposed to.

"No...Let's just stay and talk..."

She smiled. "Okay..."

I cleared my throat, fearing that they;d temporarily forgotten my existence. They looked at me and I pointed at the door. "Well, unlike you two lovebirds, I must be on my way so I'll see you guys around."

They each called good-bye to me and I left, dreading what I had to do now.

I was going to have to talk to Dimitri.


	8. Oh, Dimitri

I was walking towards the gym, wanting nothing more than to go to my dorm and fall into a nice, peaceful sleep but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to finish what I'd started no matter how hard it was for him - or me. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. How was I going to start? How would he react? The useless questions were attacking me. Was there really going to be much of a talk? Or was I just worried for nothing. What if he uses those damn Zen life lessons on me again? Knowing him...

I didn't want him to do that, though. I wanted him to push me up against the wall, kiss me until I can't breathe and keep going. I wanted him to tell me that what happened was the best thing he'd ever done. That his decision was the best in his life.

But then again, he said he wanted it to be perfect...He'd obviously been planning it; it wasn't just a lapse in his control. That made me smile. But then I'd found that picture of him and Tasha...That made my eyes water. Would he come up with a stupid excuse? I bet that's what he's been doing. Or maybe I was just being selfish. Who would spend this much time just to come up with an excuse for me?

I was obviously going crazy.

And I obviously needed to talk to him.

I stopped almost half-way to the gym. Would he even be there yet? Or would he still be in the cabin? I doubted he'd still be out there; he wouldn't neglet his duties for personal shit.

I took a deep breath when i walked up to the door of the gym and pushed it open slowly only to see something I thought I would never see. Ever.

Dimitri was on the mat with his legs crossed and his face buried in his hands. The picture of Tasha was beside him.

DPOV

What the hell happened? Did Rose hate me? After such a magical night, she'd storned off, supposedly going to see Lissa. The image of her crying on the edge of the bed haunted me. As did the picture that wasn't there the day before. Actually,  
>I don't remember taking that pictue at all.<p>

YES YOU DO.

What the -

YOU LOVE TASHA

What? Who was saying that? I didn't love Tasha. I loved Rose.

STOP LYING TO YOURSELF.

I was starting to get freaked out. Who the hell was saying this stuff? And in MY head?

I'M YOU, DIMITRI.

No, that wasn't me. Was I going crazy?

OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT. WELL, CRZY IN LOVE. GO GET TASHA. SHE WAS THE ONE YOU KISSED. THE PICTURE IS PROOF.

Did I really love Tasha? I was sure I loved Rose, though.

ROSE IS NOTHING TO YOU.

Really? But...I was so sure...

NO, YOU WEREN'T. YOU MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT THAT, BUT IT'S NOT TRUE. I MEAN, LOOK AT WHAT ROSE HAS DONE TO YOU. SHE'S MAKING YOU GIVE UP EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE EVER WANTED.

No, she didn't. No, I wanted to stay. She didn't force me.

OR DID SHE.

"NO!" I screamed out loud.

"Dimirti, what's wrong," I heard my Roza saying. "Are you okay?" She was frantic. That's how I knew we were in love: we worried for each other.

The voice was fading. DON'T DO IT. LEAVE HER. GO TO TASHA. SHE LOVES YOU; YOU LOVE HER.

And that's the last I heard of that damn voice.

I looked at Rose who was still anticipating an answer. "I'm fine," I told her almost truthfully. "Rose, we need to talk about the picture."

Her body went rigged. "What about it?"

"I love Tasha."

RPOV

"I love Tasha."

That's seriously what he said.

I was breathless. My eyes watered and everything was blurry. I tried to blink back the obnoxious tears but instead, when I blinked, they spilled over all down my cheeks, effectively soaking my shirt.

But my eyes weren't blurry anymore so I could see Dimirti's face. His eyes were wide and it looked like he was having an internal argument. He didn't look too heartbroken...

I felt a pang in my chest. Maybe it was my heart being ripped out of my chest, leaving me here to try to breathe through it.

I wanted to run away from him but my feet were planted in place. I felt so...used.

DPOV

What the fucking hell! I though you were gone, Douchebag!

YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY, DID YOU?

I was hoping.

RPOV

I felt my head spin. The blurred colors looked too intense and the walls that I couldn't point out were definitely closing in on me. I felt a tug. Was I about to black out? I hoped so. Maybe I would get a break from this wretched pain for a few hours. Even a few minutes might help. I invited the darkness with a whole - well, no - heart.

That's why I was almost thankful - if I could register any emotion outside this blistering agony - when I was dragged into the deep, dark waters of unconciousness. 


	9. OhMe?

RPOV

I couldn't tell if I'd slept in or not for there were no windows but pitch-black darkness. Looking around, I didn't recognize the dorm I was in; in fact, I had no recollection of anything but the excruciating pain followed by the seemingly inevitable darkness. The pain caused by the same one that caused all joy and "love": Dimitri. Just thinking his name caused a ripple of emotion jolt through me as fast as angry cheetahs chasing after their prey. The jolt hurt my stomach that before was a dull ache but now grew into something else altogether.

I puked all over the bed I was in.

Was I alone? I wasn't at Eddie's, Lissa's, Christian's, Mason's, or Adrian's, but that was all I knew. Those were my closest friends; I couldn't think of anywhere else I would be.

Before I could contemplate it further, a dizzy spell came over me that met with another round of nausea.

I didn't want to vomit in my hair, but frankly, I was too weak to care and I hated that. In the midst of it all, though, Dimitri strolled in and dropped whatever he was carrying in shock.

DPOV

I came close to the door of my room where I'd placed Rose after the incident. Promptly as I took the last step toward the door and pressed my ear against it to listen in, and heard her gag. Maybe she was sick.

GOOD. MAYBE SHE'LL DIE AND YOU'LL REALIZE YOUR MEANT FOR TASHA.

Oh, good. You again.

YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASY, DID YA?

Well, I had hope.

I walked to the cupboard in the bathroom, trying desperately to ignore the nagging voice in my head hating on my love, and got the bottle of Tums and a glass of water. I was walking into the room until I noticed something that made my stomach clench, my knees buckle, and my eyes fill with tears.

Rose's vomit was tinted dark red.

RPOV

I couldn't focus completely but it looked like Dimitri was having an internal argument and he was frozen. When he 'thawed', he was finding some way to help, gave up, and settled for holding my hair back, which I was kind of grateful for. I would've been more grateful, of course, if he would've come BEFORE chunks were already there, currently drying and getting stuck in my hair. Man, I was going to need a shower. But I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stand through that.

"Dim – " I couldn't finish. I gagged again and my eyes watered even more. I felt kind of bad for Dimitri because there was a puddle of vomit that wasn't getting any smaller.

"Roza…" He didn't finish. He didn't have to. "I'll be right back."

He left and the ache in my heart grew to a whole 'nother intensity. My stomach wasn't as bad, though. I tested my strength by standing up, wiping the water away that blurred my vision, and walked slowly toward the bathroom, stumbling a few times on the way.

I got there, washed my face, and looked in the mirror.

Man, I looked like crap. My face was a pale-ish green, my eyes were bloodshot, I was coated with a sleek, shiny skin of sweat, and when I smiled weakly past the pain my teeth were –

Red?

Why were they red? Was I bleeding? Then it hit me. I ran out, with much difficulty and looked at the bed. That's where I realized I wasn't just sick and throwing up, but I was REALLY sick and was throwing up BLOOD.

Something was definitely not right.

My stomach churned again so I clenched it out of pure instinct and realized something definitely wrong. My stomach was hard and just the slightest bit biggert than before. Please no. No, no, no, no, no.

I bolted back to the bathroom to check. I was definitely bigger.

I felt my heart race increase at the same time my stomach flipped.

I blacked out a few seconds later.

I woke up but couldn't open my eyes. I heard mumbling around me but I couldn't decipher the words, tones, or voices.

A few minutes later, I was constantly becoming more conscious and realized it was Dimitri and Dr. Odzeski. There was only one word I recognized before my brain went fuzzy again.

PREGNANT.

Impossible.


End file.
